Her stories
by WS Nozomi
Summary: After i re-read this...i decide to change what stunk. Again, read the memo on the top....I am still too lazy -,-


I really enjoyed the little Casebook found in the box of Alice. Something about what shouldn't be and injustice just my creative juices a flowin' ( take that anyway you wish). I also noticed that there wasn't any update on this category, so maybe people will read this and think they can do better or get inspired themselves. I welcome all tips, opinions, advice, and another nonsense. I can't grow as a writer if not! This is for Nicole who believes in my absurdity and me. And I will leave you with this! All mimsy were the borogroves and the mome rathes outgrabe!  
  
  
  
  
  
Alice gazed out her window to the familiar sparrows that had built her nest in the nearby pine. She sighed as she offend did when the father came back with the babies food, a plump wiggling worm. After they had eaten, the mother would snuggle together for warmth. She sat there next to her window remembering the last family that nested there and the one before that. Alice had been at the Asylum a long time.  
  
"Alice. Time to retire to your room." The head nurse strolled up next to her and patted her head. She favored Alice and offend gave her extra soup, even if it was a bit peppery. At the sound of her footsteps on the cold tiled floor, the bird lost their sense of safety and flew off. Alice looked down, bitter that she was interrupted. As she sat up and straightened her wrinkled hospital gown. Before she headed of to her room she glazed back to see that one of the chicks was gone, while the others looked to the ground and made such racquet.  
  
'Another one lost', Alice thought to herself. Her only companion now was her mind. Everyone else was mad or so she thought. Why else would she be here? Even the staff appeared peculiar. Watching the floor as she crept to her room seemed long. When she turned at entrance of her room, a shrill voice echoed through the halls until it stopped right behind Alice. She flew around, to see a short stumpy nurse with a pig like nose completely out of breath and waving her hands in the air frantically while explaining to the head nurse, that had been following, what had scared her so. Then at the climatic ending they both turned to Alice, their gazes locked onto her like prey. Two big men, dressed in white, tackled Alice to the floor. She screamed while they held her down. The other tenants curiously poked their head out of their rooms and giggled.  
  
"What have I done?" Alice questioned. Her screams where muffled by the straight jacket being forced onto her. Violently, they threw her around to get it on. Alice succumbed to the torment and went limp for them. After strapping it on, one picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a rag doll. The head nurse frowns as they walked past the other doorways, with the children snickering at her.  
  
"Fine mess you got yourself into." She clasped her hand and took the lead in front of them. Alice watched as her room, her sanctuary was getting smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes and thought they, too, were mad. 'I had done nothing. Always I sat there, watching my birds out the window. My only family after the ……accident.' Her thoughts trailed off. ' Nothing.' Alice thoughts raced on. 'Why has not anybody come to collect me? I thought I was cured at least a year ago. Why must I stay here with this nonsense?'  
  
Her thoughts ceased when the guard throws her down on a patted floor. She looked around to see dull, gray padding sprawling the walls, and not a windows to look outside in. Not even a light.  
  
"Gag her," continued the nurse, rubbing her temples." I grow weary of her wails at night".  
  
Alice tried to speak out against such accusations but she failed when the other nurse quickly bound her moth over with a dirty scarf. Alice's pleas subsided when the metal door slammed and caged her in.  
  
" You will see Doctor Crow tomorrow. I hope you can get some sleep, let us pray." Alice heard her footsteps grow distant.  
  
' How could a woman so polite turn into such a monster? And why have they locked me in here?' Her thoughts twisted together thought the night as she sobbed her way into sleep. Those nightmares of the Doctor and her punishment filled her heart and throbbed at her brain all night. Alice sat up screaming, but as the head nurse predicted, no one heard her cries and therefore no one came to comfort her.  
  
Tears streaked down her face as she thought of the morning to come. 'Doctor Crow, the manager and authority to this place of insanity. Why does he keep me here? I have done nothing and oh my, what will he think of this allegation? ' Alice thought on about the intriguing Doctor Crow.' He's about 30 or so and seems to be quite selfish at times. Why does he stay at this oppressive asylum? Isn't a man suppose to be out and enjoying life rather than feeding to the idiotic and indifferent here. He rules over this God-forsaken hole lie royalty! '  
  
'He is a bit handsome isn't he?' her mind answers questions.  
  
'Yes but there is something odd about him.'  
  
'How so?' questions her mind.  
  
"Listen to me! I'm speaking to myself! I must be Mad!" Alice shouts out loud through her scarf.  
  
'Come on Alice, we always used to talk' tease her conscience.  
  
"That's when I needed to be in here! I don't anymore! I'm sane!" Alice shouted at herself.  
  
"Who are you, I demand you tell me!"  
  
A shimmer of a sideways crescent moon swung above her. A mangy old cat with bones poking out and tattoos everywhere materialized in front of her.  
  
"Cheshire Cat!"  
  
He continued,' Yes, you are, Alice. But HE keeps you in here without a kind word or someone to talk to. You are sane Alice. Now are you ok or must I remind you NOBODY will hear you so its useless for us to continue yelling' The cat snarled.  
  
Alice nodded to herself.  
  
'You must approach Mister Dick Crow about your imprisonment, or you shall surely go mad.'  
  
"He knows I'm sane, he must. I have visited him so many times and I have told him about everything a person could tell. Its just…."her voice faded. Alice sat up the rest of the night rocking back and forth in her padded cage.  
  
* * *  
  
Blood shot eyes blinked to the blinding light that exploded into her cell. Weak from the restless night conversations, Alice allowed herself to be picked up by the arms and dragged through the hall to the Doctors room. The Head nurse led the way while filling through the keys searching for the right one. Doors creaked opened as she passed and whispers hovered above her.  
  
"I heard her scream again last night" snickered one girl to another. "She's going back to the Doctors office. I wonder if she does that to get his attention." Alice's ears fell to another conversation farther down the hall.  
  
"I think she's in love with him." Two girls taunted her, blowing kisses to her and batting their eyes as if they were, or what they claim to be, Alice.  
  
Alice's temper grew at this. She swore at them and struggled against the straight jacket. Alice kicked her shoe at the both of them, and successfully hit the one, blowing kisses to her, in the nose. She laughed while the guards harden their grip on the arms.  
  
"That's enough out of all of you." The head nurse chimed. A stern look fell upon her. "Lets continue; the Doctor is not a patient man."  
  
They stopped at his grand doorway, made of dark maple; intimidating to the fearful. She knocked.  
  
"Doctor, she's here and quite feisty." There was a bit of amusement in her tone.  
  
A voice thundered from the other side of the door. "Bring her in."  
  
Dropping her rather harshly into the large plush red throne of a chair, Alice watched as the Nurse smirked as she closed the doors. Her eyes turned back to see Doctor Crow sitting on his desk, a smile etched a crossed his face.  
  
"So we meet again, Alice" his voice low and haunting." Do you know what you done this time? Of coarse not because you didn't do anything."  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow.  
  
He walked to the door and checked outside to see no one was listening.  
  
"As you might has guessed, I sent you here. Its high time I tell you why I keep you here you see, your very interesting," he paced. ". You seem to have regained your senses and your thoughts appear normal, if I dare say that." He looked up in thought then chuckled," No one is normal''.  
  
Alice rustled in her seat, uncomfortable were this is going. She asked him a question only to receive mutters in place of words. He laughed at this.  
  
"Please, my dear lady," he replied. "Don't question; just tell me another story." He picked her up and held her close. She fought against him only to have him hold her tighter. "Tell me another Alice. Did you defeat the Queen yet?" He lovingly held her close like a child would do a favorite stuff animal. Alice terrified did not know what to do, so she kept still with wide eyes.  
  
"Your god-parents wanted to take you away from me," his hands brushed her knotted hair. "I couldn't let that happen, no. You know why?" Alice muffled, and started to shake. 'What the hell is he talking about, and what is he doing to me? He never did this before. And what about this Queen?' Goosebumps spread through her body each time she felt his hot breath on her neck. He set her down again in the chair and walked to his desk where he tapped the chest board in thought.  
  
"Thank you, you may call me, Darien. Darien Crow M.D; we are on a first name bases now. You told me so much about your adventures in Wonderland. Please tell another." He begged.  
  
Alice stared at him. 'Unbelievable, why was he doing this?' She thought back to last night and took a deep breath. She motioned to the scarf on her mouth. He was going to answer her question.  
  
"I was so lonely before you came. " Before you came, I was with these people," he said with disgust. " And my only joy was watching the birds."  
  
'The birds'  
  
"How the mother patiently sat on the eggs while the father flew off to gather food. Everyday, in and out. Then the eggs hatched and the babies poked their little baldhead out. Now it seems so meaningless. Then you came to me and told me stories about your Wonderland. I thought you were insane from seeing your parents die but you keep insisting that they were there."  
  
'My parents?' Alice had completely blocked that out of her mind. That and Wonderland. 'So that is why that sly old cat came around.' Her emotions that were bottled up in her exploded out in a fit of tears.  
  
He rambled on. "Oh! Yes! Tell me the one about the Pool of Tears! And how you managed to kill the duchess."  
  
'Rabbit, Cheshire, Dormouse. Her thoughts harden until the names burned her mind.' Mad Hatter, Jabberwocky, The Red Queen.' She clenched her teeth.  
  
"Your stories are exciting to me Alice. Please tell me, did you kill her?"  
  
Alice looked up in rage, her eyes practically glowing in anger." Kill whom?" she spat out.  
  
" The Red Queen of coarse."  
  
Alice stopped her struggle and sat lifeless in the chair. The last of her tears drained from her face. 'That's were I felt off. I need to kill the Queen.'  
  
Darien pushed a stray hair away from her face. He slid his hand down her cheek and removed her binding scarf. Her words were blocked by his lips, which pressed gently on hers. She dodged out of it and growled. He backed away and tilted his hand towards hers. Alice composed herself and found the courage that was hidden away in her after her last trip to Wonderland.  
  
"Why do you keep me here?" She said with force, it even surprised herself.  
  
"But I told you why," he shrugged. Dr. Crow walked back to his desk and picked up a letter opener. He slit his arm and screamed out her name. " Look at what you did! You cut me!" He got up in her face again and smirked. "If you do not tell me your stories, I will keep you here my way. No one wants to adopt a violent child."  
  
Alice blinked and without speaking blurted out: "What do you want of me?"  
  
Darien stood up and faced the window. The mother bird landed in her nest half-heartedly and looked at the other chicks that were now silent.  
  
"You are another lost one and you will stay here…..with me." 


End file.
